bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Lonely Old Dear
The Lonely Old Dear is a character in Bloodborne. Description An old, cranky woman who thinks of Hunters as simple workers. Location She can be found in relatively near of the first lamp within Yharnam, although the gate to the left must be unlocked first. Enter the house and through the door on the same floor of which the player enters and many cages filled with dogs lie ahead, with some dogs roaming around. Then, there will be a dog barking at a house. Kill the dog and knock on the door to speak with the old lady inside. It will be possible to direct her to either Iosefka's clinic or Oedon Chapel, although the latter is recommended. Plot At some point, the endless beast hunt drove her mad, leading her to stock up on Sedatives to calm her nerves. After triggering the Paleblood moon by killing Rom, the Vacuous Spider, she cracks and begins to think that the Hunter is her son/daughter. She will give the Hunter sedatives. She can give the Hunter 6 in total. A note can be found telling the Hunter to wait. She will return after using the Cathedral Ward lamp twice. She will not return the next time she leaves, and her corpse can be found near a gravestone outside of Oedon Chapel. If she is the only rescued survivor when the Hunter defeats Vicar Amelia, she will begin to crack sooner than otherwise, even if rescuing others after this point. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Notes * Choosing "I have my share of woes" will yield 1, 2, and 3 Sedatives. However, after that, asking her for Sedative will make her to go outside looking for more. She will leave a note and safely return the first time. After that, if the player asks her for more Sedatives, she will go outside and die. ** Looting her dead body will yield a Sedative. Trivia * She is a Yharnamite and is uninfected by the plague, so it is unknown why there is a dog barking at her door. It could be that the dogs are too rabid, hence why they were locked up. * She, perhaps, used to have a daughter or son who participated in and died in a hunt. This is why she is bitter towards outsiders, who was said to brought the beastly curse to her town, and to the hunt. After that, she has to rely on Sedatives to stay sane. * It is revealed in the unused dialogue that she is the mother of Patches the Spider. Gallery Lonely Old Dear Doorway.png|A Rabid Dog barking at her door Lonely Old Dear NPC door.png|Her door image-bloodborne-c10.jpg Lonely Old Dear №3.png Bloodborne™_20151015004243.jpg Lonely Old Dear №1.png Lonely Old Dear №2.png Bloodborne™_20151015004313.jpg Lonely Old Woman Bloodborne Blood Moon Phase.png|She felt into some sort of depressing madness in Blood Moon phase Oedon Chapel note 2.png|Her first note Oedon Chapel note 3.png|Her second and last note Dead Lonely Old Woman.png|After asking her for Sedative the fifth time, she will go out to find more and die outside Oedon Chapel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters